Tapout
"Tapout" is a song by American group Rich Gang on their YMCMB compilation album Rich Gang: Flashy Lifestyle featuring YMCMB's Birdman, Nicki Minaj, Mack Maine, and Lil Wayne. It also features Future. The song serves as the lead single from the compilation album. It was written by Dwayne Carter, Navadius Cash, Noel Fisher, Onika Maraj, Jermaine Preyan, Bryan Williams, Joshua Luellen and Bart Simmons. The song was produced by Southside & TM88 of 808 Mafia. The song was released on March 12, 2013, and was available for digital download on March 19. A music video was shoot on March 12. Background Birdman confirmed the release of the song on March 12, 2013,Twitter: Tapout song 2day and video shoot 2day... Richgang YMCMB Retrieved March 12, 2013. and was released that day as planned.Twitter: RT @GhostZoneMedia: @1future #YMCMB | @BirdMan5Star - Tap Out [Feat @LilTunechi, @1Future, @MackMaine & @NickiMinaj http://www.ghostzonemedia.com/birdman-tapout-feat-lil-wayne-birdman-future-mack-maine-nicki-minaj/ … The song premiered on Hot 97 with Funkmaster Flex on March 12, 2013. It was officially released as a digital download on March 19, 2013.iTunes: Tapout (Explicit Version) Retrieved March 19, 2013. The song was available as a digital download in UK on March 24,iTunes (UK): Tapout (feat. Lil Wayne, Birdman, Mack Maine, Nicki Minaj & Future) - Single Retrieved March 25, 2013. and in France on March 25.iTunes (FR): Tapout (feat. Lil Wayne, Birdman, Mack Maine, Nicki Minaj & Future) - Single Retrieved March 25, 2013. Composition The song was written by Dwayne Carter, Navadius Cash, Noel Fisher, Onika Maraj, Jermaine Preyan, Bryan Williams, Joshua Luellen and Bart Simmons.All Music: Rich Gang - Tapout Retrieved March 25, 2013. Music video Minaj confirmed a video shoot on March 11, 2013 but it was unknown for what song.Twitter: Video shoot today, video shoot tmrw... Retrieved March 12, 2013. Birdman confirmed on his Twitter that the video shoot was for "Tapout". Nicki shot her scenes on March 12, 2013, but the boys shot their scenes on April 11, 2013 due to Wayne's health accident. It was shot by Hannah Lux Davis.. Release History Lyrics Explicit version If you hatin' you just need some pussy She fucked up when she gave me some pussy I said I fuck you better than that other nigga She say Tune I'm 'bout to cum, I say I'm comin' which ya She don't like them pretty niggas, sidity niggas She ride this dick, her titties jiggle, that's my pillows That's because I sleep in that ho Hit it when I wake up tell the pigs I say Asalaam Alaykum ugh My bitch a choosy lover never fuck without a rubber Sweet yellow bone thing, I call her honey mustard Pussy like a sea shell, dick like a V-12 She say I drive her crazy, I say just keep on your seatbelt Bend it over bust it open for me Baby bend it over bust it open for me She say she love me she loves this dick Come put that million dollar pussy on me make me rich Tunechi She got that million dollar Million dollar oow, oow She got that million dollar Million dollar oow, oow And all I want to do is touch it (oow, oow) Make her tapout, tapout, tapout, tapout, tapout And I'm gon' make her tapout, tapout, tapout, tapout, tapout Crib made her tapout, sauna made her tapout Jet made her tapout, polly with the map out Million on the diamonds, million on the kitchen Millions on the Maybach, glass top ceilings Million dollar pussy, sleepin' on Versace Sleeping on Fendi, sleepin on Cavalli Married to the money, millions in the bank Alexander McQueen rich in the paint I got that fuck you if you love me on some nigga shit She got the million dollar seven figure nigga rich We switch positions like we doin' Yoga in this bitch She get the shakin' then stiff She got that million dollar Million dollar oow, oow She got that million dollar Million dollar oow, oow And all I want to do is touch it (oow, oow) Make her tapout, tapout, tapout, tapout, tapout And I'm gon' make her tapout, tapout, tapout, tapout, tapout Hook Million dollar pussy, million dollar pussy Six inch pumps, play with his balls dunks Bald head yep, don't want no Forrest Gumps Don't let me tell ya twice, already told you once (Eat that pussy!) Who got that baddest pussy on the planet? D-Boyz love me, they don't understand it Ooooooooooooooooooh, deep throat Million dollar pussy might pounce on that ass Threw them hundreds until I lose count on that ass Max out all of them accounts on that ass Million dollar checks dont bounce on that ass Pull up in that you can't afford this Only rap bitch on the Forbes list Pussy jewelry make em say burr man R-r-r-rubs hands like Birdman She got that million dollar Million dollar oow, oow She got that million dollar Million dollar oow, oow And all I want to do is touch it (oow, oow) Make her tapout, tapout, tapout, tapout, tapout And I'm gon' make her tapout, tapout, tapout, tapout, tapout Hook Outro Rich Gang and Rich girl Sexy Slim, I see you Paradise home, flossing while you're shining Jumping out Bugatti's, fuck the money game up Why? I don't know Sweet D! Love you babygirl }} References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:2013 Category:Spotify tracks